Too Late
by lostmymind-backin5min
Summary: Dr. Allison Cameron decides to get over house and finde someone that will love her back. Dr. Greg House relizes he wants her, but he open's his mouth........Is it too late? I fixed some spelling...R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "House, M.D." unfortunitly.

Too Late

Love can be a fickle thing. You may be in love with a total maniac but you won't care. This total maniac could not have a chance in the world with anyone else, but he still doesn't love you back. Maybe he is incapible of love? Wait...nobody is incapible of love, they just try and hide what is really there. Yeah, that's it. If you move on and meet someone new, is it still too late to end up with that other person? It is still too late?

Dr. Allison Cameron sat in aww while reading her latest issue of Cosmo. This was her life story. 'wow, this issue was ment for me. Because, I have been in love with Dr. Gregory House forever. But, I think for my sanity I need to move on. He doesn't love me, or at least he doesn't show it if he does. I want someone that wants me, that tells me, and that shows that he loves me. I don't want a man that seems to be scared. I need to find me a guy,' thought an aww struck Dr. Allison Cameron.

"Cameron, you're still here," I knod in responce to Dr. Forman," Get out of here Allison, it's Friday. Go have some fun." Forman is right. I need to have some fun. I think some Dance Therepy is in order.

I walk toward the elevator, passing House's office on the way. I peer inside, and I already know that House has left, but I feel like I need to get my final closure. As I walk in I feel a huge wave of emotion rush over me,"House...I need to love a man that love's me back." Then I leave the prison that will keep a piece of my heart even if it doesn't know or care that it is.

I walk to my car in the PPTH parking lot and get in. Now I make my way home to try and change my life.

Once at home, I take a shower and get ready to party. If anyone at work knew my wild side they would never look at me the same again, expecially House. Still in my towel, I here an odd knocking at my door. The sound that a cane would make if you use it to knock..."House, why are here?" I ask craning my head around the door, while hiding behind it.

"Won't you let a cripple in to sit, I have been here for ten minutes." I hesitate, because I am still only in my towel. But I decide to let him in, he has been here for ten minutes.

Wait...why was he here for ten minutes,"Ten minutes? What happened...Is it a patient?"

I see House look me over in shock that I let him in, while I am in a towel."No, I was at the Hospital."

"I know, you work there. But why are you here?" I ask confused.

"I know that I make everyone hot, and you all want to do me. But, can you please put more than a towel on. I'm afraid you may jump me. And I would be happy to comply, but I heard you in my office...telling my office that you need a man to love you and I just wanted to ask if it was true?"

"You were there?" I feel my self go pink," House. Get. Out. I am sick of my urning for you every minute of the day. I'm tired of my nights full of dreams of you. I need to get you out of my head." I cover my mouth surprised that I just yelled that to House.

As I push House out of my apartment he ask's," Will you tell me these dreams?"

I slam my door. Why did he come here. To laugh in my face. I need to get out. Wait, maybe I should get dressed first.

I open my closet and grab my tight black jeans, and a tight blood red mid-drift shirt. I fix my make-up and let my hair go messy. Guys seem to like it. Then, I head out to my car. I'm going to Club Fizz, the newest and the hottest club in Princeton.

Unknown to Cameron, Dr. Greg House walked to his car once she pushed him out and a single tear fell down his face. He was there to make sure she didn't mean it, but of course House had to open his mouth and he upset her. But because of his image, he won't tell her. He think's it is too late.

Please R&R It gives writers a reason to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House ... TEAR. **

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have had computer problems mixed with school.**

**And sorry this chapter is short...the next will be longer.**

**Chapter 2: Club FIZZ**

Walking into Club FIZZ I hold my head up high. I need to get over House. He doesn't love me I need to move on.

The first place I go to inside the club is the bar.

"Strawberry Daqiuery." I tell the handsome bartender. I watch as he mixes my request. His muscles flexing and his eyes staring straight at me. He is a man I could get over House with.

"I'm Jonnathan Currey, and you are?" Even his voice is amazing.

"My name is Allison...Allison Cameron. How long have you been bar tending?"

I see him grin and then he replies," i only work at the bar part time...the weekends. It helped pay for law school. I just started at Himmel&Himmel Law Offices. I'm the second Himmel. I'm partnering up with my father. Stupid ain't it?"

A lawyer! I don't want him to be my rebound...I really like him,"I think that's great. I'm only a doctor at PPTH."

"A doctor? Wow, I could never be a doctor. I really need to get back to work but would you like to go out with me sometime? For dinner?"

He is actually asking me out. Wow. I think I can get over House. But I feel bad, I moved on so quickly. Am I heartless?

"I'd love to ... here is my home number and my cell...Allison Cameron Home 441-6231 Cell 231-5539."

After this I feel like I should go home, I don't need to dance. I already gave out my number.

Eight Months Later

_"Alli, you are the perfect woman. I need you to be with me. Only me." House is talking to himself looking into his mirror. He know's he'll never tell Cameron but he tells himself everyday. He know's she has found someone new, better, and not broken. She's happy and that is all he want for her. Or at least this is what he tells himself, really inside, he needs her. Everyday, when he see's him pick her up from work, he dies a little. She is killing him, and will never know. _

Allison Cameron likes waking up and feeling strong arms holding her. She has moved in with Jonny, and they have been happy. Is is wrong that, even now she is with Jonny, when House looks at her with his ice blue eye she still get's light headed?

She is over him right?

"Mmm..Alli, you up yet your going to be late for work. You know that your boss blames me... House or whatever his name is. Just make sure your ready for dinner tonight. It will change everyone's life forever," says Jonny as he gets out of bed.

"Work...Great. I wonder what will happen today. Probably nothing. Just another day with the wise remarks from House. He has seemed different lately. I wonder what's wrong. Oh well, like he'd tell me." thought Allison Cameron as she got dressed for work.

"Allison." wispers House as he always does when he see's her exit the elevator.

**Please R&R I will update sooner this time...I hope, because now I have rehearsal for the Musical almost every night. But I will update ASAP hopefully this weekend!**


End file.
